


There’s a Difference Between Obedience and Intelligence

by GordandV



Series: There's a Difference [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: “I know you won’t get anything out of it,” Sara says a bit sharply, “But you have to feel at least a little bad!”Seung Gil just shrugs. “I am competing against him,” he reminds.





	There’s a Difference Between Obedience and Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Swords and Blades."

**There’s a Difference Between Obedience and Intelligence**

_“I know you won’t get anything out of it,” Sara says a bit sharply, “But you have to feel at least a little bad!”_

_Seung Gil just shrugs. “I_ am _competing against him,” he reminds_.

 

 “It’s not _fair_.”

Everyone around Seung Gil stares at the skater and his uncharacteristic remark. Everyone knows that he and Michele Crispino are nothing more than rivals and competitors, frosty with one another at their worst and politely civil at best. But considering that Michele hadn’t stepped on the ice the previous day in order to demonstrate fencing match with his sister Sara, the comment isn’t entirely unwarranted. Michele’s score _isn’t_ fair.

Michele walks away from the Kiss and Cry and right into Sara’s awaiting arms. She immediately begins to coo to him and throw dirty looks and even fouler words in the direction of the judges. She catches Seung Gil’s eye and frowns at him. She leaves Michele with Emil (who is just as eager to hug Michele and comfort him) and heads for the South Korean skater.

“I know you won’t get anything out of it,” Sara says a bit sharply, “But you have to feel at least a little bad!”

Seung Gil just shrugs. “I _am_ competing against him,” he reminds.

Sara opens her mouth, “ungrateful brat, and after everything Mickey did for you yesterday!” ready to be screeched, but Seung Gil sighs and closes his eyes and slouches a bit.

“I wasn’t going to medal anyways,” he interrupts. “Hold my jacket.”

Sara just blinks while Seung Gil takes his warmup jacket off and thrusts it at her. He sits, swaps his skates his sneakers, and then heads into the bowels of the arena. He returns minutes later with a dark blue leash in hand and Siberian Husky keeping pace at his side. Sara flips he jacket over her shoulder and kneels down and holds her hands out with a loud, “what a cute puppy!” The dog sniffs at one hand and then licks the back of it.

“Mu,” Seung Gil introduces. “You’re lucky she was here with me for a competition and the stadium let me board her while I skated.”

“Competition?” Sara asks in confusion.

Seug Gil nods once and then waits for his name to be called. He leans over, unclips Mu’s leash from her matching blue and white crystal studded collar, and then says something to the dog. Mu’s ears perk and she presses herself against Seung Gil’s leg and sits.

“I need some room,” Seung Gil says.

People begin to back away until Seung Gil has room to work. His music begins and he strides forward: Mu doesn’t move. He stops, turns around, and says something in Korean. Mu trots over to him, does an about face, and stands beside him. Seung Gil begins to walk and Mu prances alongside him. She lies down when commanded and doesn’t move until given the cue. Seung Gil turns in circles but the dog remains in place by his side.

He puts Mu into a down wait and then heads across the rink side area. He calls her and she walks over, stops when told, and then drops to her belly and begins to crawl. The arena applauds and then the cheers begin when Seung Gil bends over: Mu leaps over his back, rolls over a few times, and then sits and balances herself on her hind legs while she raises both paws.

“What a good dog!” Sara gushes.

Michele nods. “So smart.”

Seung Gil heads for the judging table. There are eye rolls and sighs, but Seung Gil smirks. He says something to Mu that sounds distinctly German and the dog begins snarling and barking. A few people gasp: it’s a truly frightening display. Mu’s fur sticks on end as she barks and eyes the judges. People are calling for the dog to be muzzles and removed, but no one even tries to get closer. Mu stops snarling as soon as Seung Gil tells her to. He leans over and kisses Mu’s nose without fear. Mu wags her tails.

“Your dog is amazing,” Michele compliments once Seung Gil is done with his demonstration and is parading his dog around with pride. “Did you train her yourself?”

Seung Gil nods. “By myself. She’s won quite a few ribbons and titles.” He smirks. “More gold than you.”

Michele lets the comment slide. “Thank you.”

Seung Gil clips Mu’s leash to her collar: he won’t admit he did it for Michele. “The world can know about Mu and how amazing she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seung Gil’s dog is named after a type of white radish. (V almost named her dog Okra. Roux was also in the running.) Mu does a mix of household tricks, rally, and Schutzhund. (The dog doesn't have a confirmed name yet, does it?)
> 
> Seung Gil’s music is “Down to Nothing” by Siddhartha Menon.
> 
> V really struggled with finding Seung Gil a talent: she didn’t want to give him something too flashy, but he deserved something cool. V’s notes read “darts or dogs” when she was listing all the possible talents for characters, and she went with dogs since she works at a kennel. (And here is V's plug to train your damn dogs! They don't need to be as amazing as Mu is, but V would prefer to not get bit/scratched/snapped at when your dog boards.)


End file.
